Valentines & Candy Hearts
by Tasogare Asa
Summary: Roxas learns the meaning of Valentine's Day. AkuRoku. [AxelRoxas]


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but their candy hearts.  
Warnings: Fluff, OOCness_

Castle Oblivion was a boring place sometimes. Roxas realized this as he stared at the small smudges on the back of his door. Axel was on assignment, having left early in the morning, and Roxas didn't speak much to the others. Except for Demyx and Larxene… who were currently knocking on the door that he had been staring at.

"Roxas!" Demyx squealed as he tackled the young teen unexpectedly. Blue eyes blinked, then a laugh escaped.

"We have come to inform you of Axel's return," Larxene monotonously spoke as she leaned against the door.

"Hey, Roxas! Do you like candy?" Demyx asked as he let go of the blonde-haired boy so he could stand

"Yeah…"

"Here!" Demyx threw a box at him. He caught it and stared at it curiously, noticing that it was pink in color. "It's Valentines Day candy!" the sitarist explained quickly, as if reading the boy's mind. Larxene, catching on also, when into a further explanation before Roxas could form a question of what a "valentine" was.

"It is from the last world we went to on assignment from number I. They celebrate it on a _February 14th,_ where the people there give _cards_—papers with nice words written on them, or in some cases declarations of love—and candy, like those candy hearts, to their friends or companions. Since you are a kid, and the kids liked to celebrate it, Demyx suggested we should give most of it to you. After all, we didn't ask for it; they just gave it to us."

"But—" Roxas began as he looked towards the only female Organization member.

"You should give some to Axel," Demyx interrupted as he sat down and began to open his box of candy hearts. "He had a _rough_ assignment today and, seeing that you're his best _friend,_ you should share some with him." Roxas watched as Demyx poured some into his hand then stuffed them all into his mouth.

"Go on." Larxene said quietly. "It's not like you're needed in here, kid." Roxas nodded to her then left his room, the box of candy in hand.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

"Whaddaya want, you—oh." Axel stopped at the sight of sky blue eyes. "Roxas." The fair-haired boy stared blankly at his friend, then smirked.

"Heard you were having a rough day." Roxas said quietly as he stepped inside the redhead's room. There was a grunt from behind him as his friend shut the door.

"That _bastard_ assigned me one of the worst jobs today," Axel explained as he and Roxas sat down on the small "couch" in the corner of his room. "Stupid people with swords tried to stab me in multiple places… Damn _pirates…_" Axel paused as he noticed the small pink box in Roxas' lap and watched as he twiddled with it. "What's that?" He pointed to the small container. Blue eyes shot up quickly.

"Um… it's candy. Do you want some?"

Axel muttered as he read the fancy cursive, "A box of hearts for the heart_less?_"

Roxas felt his face redden slightly at the comment but soon retorted, "Ha ha. Besides, I thought you believed that we have hearts." Axel didn't reply to his friend as he began to open the box.

Emerald eyes stared blankly at the small green candy heart between his thumb and index finger. He murmured to himself for a moment, though Roxas could only understand the words "words" and "inscribed." Then the candy was gone, dissolving in its holder's mouth. The golden-haired boy watched with curiosity as gloved fingers dove once again into the box and pulled out a purple colored heart. Teal orbs blinked once, then twice, then settled for the sapphire orbs staring back.

"What?" asked Roxas, the stare making him feel uneasy. The redhead opened his mouth to reply, then stopped, as if pondering if he should voice his concern.

"There are words…" Axel began. "The first one stated 'For You,' which is obviously true because I was eating it. But the second…" Axel paused as he showed the candy piece to Roxas, "says 'Be Mine.' And that can only mean one thing." Realization hit the blond fast as azure orbs opened wide, and his face turned the color of the other's hair.

"I—I didn't—they—it's—" Roxas stammered as he tried to figure out what to say. "I didn't know anything was written on them, so—hey!" The younger teen shot up as Axel dove into the box for the third time. He did not like what last came from it, and he feared what else could come from it. It was too late as Roxas watched the reaction on his friends face: a small smirk that slowly morphed into a smile then shot right to a full-out grin.

And Axel did _not_ show Roxas this time.

* * *

Larxene turned to Demyx, who was now pouring the remains from his attack on the candy into his mouth. "You… didn't tell him that there were _messages_ written on them, did you?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her monotone voice.

"Nope."

Demyx finished the candy and began rummaging for the _other_ box they had.

"Did this purposely, I presume?" Larxene watched as a grin spread on the brown-haired teen's face. He opened the box and held a blue candy heart above his head, looking at it with one closed eye.

"Yup."

* * *

"Axel, what does it say?" Roxas asked, now worrying due to the look he was receiving. When he did not get a response, he tried again, only to be stopped by something completely different than an answer—the soft, slightly damp lips of his best friends that were now covering his own.

The fiery red-haired teen slowly pulled away from the sandy-haired boy and gave him a genuine smile.

"The last one said…

"'_Kiss Me.'"_


End file.
